Almas gemelas
by inutsuki chan
Summary: 3. epilogo porque en este mundo puedes encontrar a tu media naranja... pareciera un reflejo de ti mismo pero no... Acaso polos iguales pueden atraerse? que yo sepa no. pero tanto Sakura k. como Shaoran Li demostraran que si se pueden juntar polos iguales "La imagen no me pertenece"


**Bueno como ya habran leido en mi muro… Quiero que lean este prologo que es uno de los 5 que eh subido y me dejen su review con la opinion que le den… Al final la historia con mas reviews sera la que publique semana tras semana… Todo esto ya lo explique en mi muro y si no lo sabes date una vuelta para saberlo… Espero tu review y gracias por leer…**

**P.D.. La feha maxima para dejar tu review es hasta el 23-Noviembre-2013 NO SE VALE DEJAR 2 REVIEWS solo 1 por historia! **

**Atte: Inutsuki Chan**

"**Almas Gemelas"**

-Hoe! Fijate por donde pasas –Grita una señora al ser casi arrollada por un adolescente

-Ese mocoso… Siempre es lo mismo –Dice un anciano llegando hasta la señora

-No se como permiten que siga viviendo aquí –Reprocha la mujer

-Cierto, todas las mañanas es lo mismo… -Recalca el anciano

-No creo que exista un adolescente tan desastroso como el…

El hombre solo afirma con la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. MINUTOS ANTES… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios! Se me hizo tarde! –refunfuña un chico de cabello chocolate alborotado que se levanta a toda prisa

-Mierda, porque siempre es lo mismo… -Se resonga mientras entra a la ducha –Pero que rayos, ahgg maldita agua ¿Por qué no te calientas? Creo que no hay de otra –Dice a si mismo al sentir el agua fria correr por su cuerpo

**+0+0+0 Pov.**

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, un chico de 18 años con nacionalidad China, actualmente vivo en Japon y estoy a unos meses de terminar el semestre. Mi familia es millonaria, con un chorro de dinero… pero eso a quien le importa.

Soy un puto desastre incluso mi cabello lo es, ahhgg nuevamente me quede dormido, si por mi fuera no iria a la escuela pero… No pienso reprobar el año ya falta poco para que lo termine y no pienso regresar a China bajo las ordenes de esa estupida que se quiere creer mi madre Ja! No le llega ni a los talones…

Como alma que lleva el diablo salgo de la ducha y aun con los huesos congelados me coloco el uniforme no sin antes colocarme mi chaqueta negra favorita… Salgo de mi departamento y empiezo una nueva carrera en mi vida para llegar antes de que el profesor llegue…

Muchas personas me gritan e insultan como todas las mañanas, yo solo rio un poco y sigo mi camino sin siquiera mirarlas, eso es del diario… Puedo ver la puerta del instituto, ya casi llego…

-Oh mierda… -Exclamo al escuchar sonar la campana, apresuro el paso. No puedo llegar tarde, el puto viejo de algebra dio que si volvia a llegar tarde a su clase no entraria mas a ella ademas de que tronaria el año…

Cuando al fin llego entro a toda velocidad, paso corriendo por los pasillos y entonces. Siento que eh chocado con algo o con alguien pero aun asi no me detengo y sigo mi camino… -Fijate imbecil! –Escucho que me gritan, es la voz de una chica por lo que me giro un poco y solo alcanzo a ver una silueta entrar por la puerta de la direccion…

Al llegar al aula no encuentro al profesor por lo que me escabullo hata mi asiento no sin antes recibir un –Vaya Li, has hecho un nuevo record –De la maldita voz de alguien.

-Callate Hiragisawa –Le digo en tono aspero y una sonrisa arrogante y misteriosa se forma en su rostro.

A los pocos minutos cierto viejo de gafas redondas y cabellos blancos hace aparicion pidiendo silencio a todos.

-Oh joven Li, con que esta vez contamos con su grata precensia –Se nota el sarcasmo en su voz por lo que yo solo suelto un gruñido entre dientes para no decirle hata lo que no. Yo tomo mi lugar hasta el fondo donde por suerte no se sienta nadie delante de mi.

-En fin, bueno clase les quiero decir que el dia de hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, viene del instituto Ookami en Tokio, espero y sean amables con ella –Su vista se dirije a la puerta –Adelante señorita –Como si fuera presa nueva para muchos todos voltean a ver hacia la puerta, yo lo ignoro y sigo con la mirada baja en mi Iphone, empiezo a escuchar murmuro e incluso siento una que otra mirada sobre mi pero no le doy importancia.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy de Tokio y no me gusta hablar de mi… ¿Alguna pregunta? –Escucho una voz un tanto familiar

-Si Por qué te trasfirieron de escuela, eh escuchado que tuviste problemas, ¿es cierto? –Veo de reojo que takashi alza la mano

-Solo les dire que si se meten conmigo no llegaran a contarlo… Tan solo si valoran un poco su vida No me hablen, detesto a la gente… -Y si como eso fuera un chiste todos se rien, cuando alzo la vista al fin veo que aquella chica rueda los ojos, aun asi no se porque pero me llama la atencion… quisas se por como se ve…

Es una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, usa una gorra negra, su piel es algo bronceada, no deja ver mucho en su rostro ya que el cabello cubre parte de su ojos izquierdo, trae puesto el uniforme con unos calentadores hasta por arriba de las rodillas, y encima del buzo tiene una chaqueta negra muy parecida a…

-Hey tu! Que me ves? –Salgo de mi mundo y noto que esta frente a mi con el ceño fruncido por lo que me hago el de la vista gorda y la ignoro. No vuelvo a escuchar su voz pero veo de reojo que toma asiento en el lugar frente a mi. Cuando ya la clase se ah calmado vuelvo mi vista hacia ella, no se porque pero no puedo dejar de mirarla…

Escucho un bufido y algunos murmuros que parecen maldiciones por parte de ella, despues veo que saca su libro con pesades y lo tira sobre su banco sin siquiera importarle, lleva su mano hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta y de ahí saca una ¿paleta? La cual tras quitarle la envoltura se la lleva a la boca. Se coloca los audiculares y rueda los ojos mientras oculta que trae estos… Abre el libro y toma un lapiz con el cual empieza a rayar algo en este…

"Es mi imaginacion o esta chica hace lo mismo que yo hago al llegar a clases, bueno a esepcion de la paleta pero es como verme a mi mismo…"

-Oye… -Le toco el hombro y se gira a verme quitandose un audifono

-¿Qué? –Contesta con voz seca

-¿Qué pagina es? –Genial shaoran, como si a ti te importara eso…

-No tengo idea, a mi no me interesa y no pienso poner atencion… AI de ti si se te ocurre decirle a ese viejo que traigo puesto los audiculares –Me envia una mirada fulminante y se da la vuelta colocandose nuevamente estos…

"Wow… esto se pone interesante, al parecer eh encontrado a mi doble pero en femenino…"


End file.
